KibaxAiyame
by stefaniye20
Summary: This a story about a girl name Aiyame who is in love with KIba. But is to scared to tell. Will she ever be able to confess her love to him or will her friend beat her to and how will Kiba feel. Will he return her feelings or not. Read to find out!


The Agurement

One day in Konaha Suki and Aiyame were eating lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

They were talking about the slumber party that they were going to have at the Akatsuki.

"Can't you wait, Aiyame?

Sorry what did you say? "She looked back towards Suki.

Who were you looking at? She said looking around her.

"Oh no one" She said while blushing.

Then Suki looked and saw Kiba talking to Naruto.

Aiyame you like Kiba she said

Look I don't know his name and i do NOT like him.

"Oh really then why were you blushing when I asked you who you were looking at? huh?

"Drop it Suki-chan! I don't care at all about that dude... um... er"

"...Kiba," Suki crossed her arms. "Well I'm gonna talk to him and menison you."

Oh no you don't you can talk to him but don't menison me.

"And why shouldn't I... after all, you do not like him, remeber?"

"That's right I don't like him so leave it at that!"

"Then you'll have no problem if I talk about you."

"Fine go ahead she crossed her arms.

"Ok I will!"

"No!!!"

"You just told me I could"

"Well you just said go ahead"

"Yeah um... well... don't."

"About you or not at all."

"Hey he's gone!"

"What? Suki turns and Kiba's still there."

"And Aiyame runs away."

OMG I can't belive I tricked her."

"As she ran around the corner she got jabbed in the forehead by Suki."

"You think you can run from me?"

"No I should've known she's the best tracker I know"

"No I don't think so I KNOW so" She turns to run again and Suki trips her.

"Cut it out!" Suki snapped.

"Fine!" Suki helped Aiyame up.

"Sorry I did that... don't agrivate me and I won't do stuff like that,ok?"

"Ok" She blew the hair out of her face.

"Now listen... I was only going yo tell Kiba that the Akatsuki is having a meeting on Tuesday and that we were having a slumber party today.

I also only wanted to intorduce you to him... nothing major." Suki explained

"Why is Kiba going to the meeting."

"He helps us out every now and then, he helps us keep tabs on the nine tailed fox."

"Naruto?"

"Yup."

"Oh ok"

NOW may I talk to Kiba.

Yeah you can talk to him.

"Finally!"

2hours later

They were walking down the street looking for Itachi (Who was shoping for new video games)

They saw him come out of the store with a large shoping bag and reading the back of a video game case.

"Itachi!" Suki yelled. He looked up smileing.

"Suki i got the new Kingdom Hearts game!"

"Hi Itachi! long time no see, "Aiyame called.

Itachi caught up with Suki and Aiyame to show off his new games.

"I also got the Grand Theft Auto and Pokemon"

"Looks like you bought the entire selection Suki commented.

"No... just the one's I don't have."

"Konan doesn't like the videogame obsession you have Uchiha-san."

"I'm an adult now she can't tell me what I can and can not buy."

Ok should we go back to the Akatsuki now.

"Yeah, we really should before it gets dark."

"Wait! we have to get Koharu!" Suki said in a panicy voice.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked.

"Well its around lunchtime so...

"Ramen shop." They said at the same time."

Ok were off to the ra-men shop"

Aiyame said in a sing-song mannor

"The I-chi-ra-ku ra-men shop!"

Suki sang and grabed Aiyame's hand.

They skiped down the street singing that over and over.

Itachi stayed about 20 feet behind them telling himself that it will be over soon enough until they got to Ichiraku.

When they got to Ichiraku they saw Koharu and Naruto eating rame.

"Hey Koharu," Naruto yelled "Suki!"

"Hi guys... Koharu It's time to go."

"Ok! Bye Naruto," Koharu said in her loudish voice.

"Whisper, ok? I don't want a headach today Koharu... please" Itachi asked

"IM NOT LOUD!" Koharu screamed

"YES YOU ARE yelled Suki"

"Can we go before I get a headach Itachi said"

"Ok Uchiha-san said Suki"

"About 3 hours later they approoched Deidara and his bird.

"Hi Dei-kun!" Suki smiled


End file.
